Warrior of Virtue
by SkyLion27
Summary: This is just a prototype for this story. I'm still rewriting it and so but feel free to read it and tell me what you thinks. Thanks and Happy Halloween!


Warrior of Virtue

 **The Legendary Warrior! Agunimon of Fire and Kyustimon of Virtue**

Today, I thought was going to be normal like any day but I was wrong.

Today was the day when my life changed.

I was in my room, playing my violin and remembering about what happen 4 years ago. I was playing a sad song of that day, it reminded me of how it was all my fault for being weak and everything.

I closed my eyes and played '

When I finished, I heard my cellphone ringing. I opened my eyes and looked at my cell to see who it was.

Once I opened my cell, I felt my eyes widened. On the screen there was a message saying.

" _Do you wish to start?_ "

For some reason, I felt like I had to say 'Yes'. So I clicked 'Yes' for my answer.

" _Akiyama Hikaru. The game to decide your future has started._ "

I was shocked on how this person knew my name, but listened careful to what she said.

" _Please take the train from Jiyugaoka Station to Shibuya at 5:45pm._ "

I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:15pm. I sighed, I placed my violin in its case and changed into different clothes.

I was now wearing brown shorts that reached to my knees, an orange sleeve-less t-shirt under a blue jacket with white baggy sleeves and blue at the end of the sleeves. The jacket only had one button and it was at the top of the jacket so the rest was left open.

I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. My hair was brown, on the right it touched my shoulder while on my left it only reached the middle of my neck and my eye color was this red to orange amber color.

I grabbed my red fanny pack and stuffed it with first aid stuff and some granola bars. I placed it on and it was hanging behind me.

I went to my desk and grabbed three items. First was my ocarina and placed it over my neck. It was white with a black dragon on it and it was from my Dad.

Second was my gray scarf, it belonged to my Mom before she passed away. I don't really remember her but having this scarf makes me think that she's still here with me.

Then third, it was a pair of goggles. It was orange with a red strap and the glass was navy blue. They were really important to me. They were the last gifts that were ever given to me by my Older Brother, Yuuto.

I wrapped the scarf around my neck, the ends of the scarf reached to my butt and it was hiding the ocarina for sight and I placed the goggles on my head. I grabbed my violin case and slipped it over my shoulder.

I walked out of my room and went to the front door.

I slipped on my brown boots that reached to the middle of my calf over my black socks, grabbed my cell and ran out of the house to the Train Station.

Your probably wondering who I am.

Well, I'm Akiyama Hikaru.

I'm 11 years old, my birthday is August 21.

My likes are Adventure, Sports, Music, Art, Reading, Writing, Martial Art, Cooking, my Family and Friends and Animals.

My dislikes are Boredom, Cruelty, Immaturity, Bad Music/Art/Cooking and Being Used like I belong to them.

My fears are Being Alone, Falling and Darkness.

My Dad is an Archaeologist and a Professor at a University. So right now, he was working and wouldn't to back until later.

Yuuto is in the Hospital. He's in a coma and has been for 4 years… But that didn't stop us from believing that he would wake up and give us his goofy smile.

While running to the Train Station… Well I didn't really have to run but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Once I got there, I paid for my ticket and got on the train. I sat down, relaxing the ride….Or I thought, until everyone's and my cellphone started ringing.

I opened my cell and saw a new message.

" _Please switch trains to the subway from Shibuya Station at 6pm._ "

"AHHH, it's impossible!"

I jumped a little after hearing that, I looked and saw that it came from a boy around my age.

He was wearing a yellow shirt with a weird design on it underneath a red jacket, dark brown pants, yellow and red sneakers with white socks, light brown gloves and a light brown cap backwards with a pair of goggles over them. He has brown hair and his eyes were dark red like a burnt ruby.

I could tell that everyone on this train thought he was crazy or something but I just ignored him and looked at the message again.

I sighed, thinking if this really was a good idea or not.

Once the train stopped, I got off and made my way to the elevator. When I got there, I leaned against the wall waiting for the doors to close.

Then a boy also around my age came in.

He had long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a blue and gray camouflage bandana and his eyes were dark blue like a rare dark sapphire. He was wearing a yellow shirt underneath a blue jacket with yellow stripes down the sleeves, gray pants the reach to his ankles with blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes.

He leaned against the other side, ignoring me but for some reason he looked like someone I know.

"Kou…"

I sighed, shook my head a little.

"What am I thinking… he may look like him but he's not him." as I thought.

As soon as the door was closing, I saw the boy from before running towards us and there was somebody running behind him. He looked familiar to me, than the boy in red jumped in and made it but the boy behind didn't make it.

That's when I realized who it was. My eyes widened a bit but turned back to normal. It was my best friend.

It was Kimura Kouichi… Why was he running after the boy in red?

But my thought was cut short.

Hearing the boy whine a bit from jumping in, the other boy looked a bit annoyed but me, I didn't care. I was more worried about Kouichi… Would I be able to see him where we were going?

"You guys this too?" asked the boy in red as he showed his cellphone to us.

But neither did the boy in blue and I answer him. I guess he was more of the Silent/Lone Wolf Type. Then he turned away from the boy.

"What?" asked the boy in red or better yet, Goggle Head as he got a bit angry.

Yeah, I know. Calling him 'Goggle Head' when I have a goggle on my head as well, I just think this would be easier for me to call him at.

Then the elevator began making weird sounds and noises. I saw that we were skipping some floors and then we passed the last floor. We weren't even on any floors anymore.

"H… How deep are we going!?" yelled Goggle Head as he looked out the window.

Then the elevator landed roughly, making Goggle Head fall back and as for me. I stumbled a bit but blue boy grabbed my arm, keeping me from falling.

"You ok?" asked blue boy as I looked up.

"Thanks." as I whispered back with a slight smile to him.

The door opened, I was amazed on what I was seeing. It was an Underground Train Station with different colored trains and Kids of all different ages boarding or looking at them.

" _This is the final choice. Will you get on or will you leave?_ " said the voice from Goggle Head's cellphone.

Before Goggle Head could ask us, we ran off as soon as we heard the message.

That voice from Goggle Head's phone, I knew that voice but now isn't the time. I had to choose a train and see what will happen.

As I was looking, I saw two older boys picking on a younger boy and shoving him into a train. I walked up to them and grabbed them both by the collar their shirts, lift them both off the ground slightly.

"H-Hey, put us down!" yelled the boy.

"Let us go!" yelled the other boy.

I dropped them on the ground and glared coldly at them. They both got scared and ran away from me. I sighed and turned to see if the boy was ok.

"You ok?" as I asked in a soft voice.

He looked up at me, wiping his tears and nodded.

"Y-Yeah," answered the little boy. "T-Thanks for helping me."

He had brown hair and his eyes were green and blue like the beautiful ocean. He was wearing a big tan hat, white shirt, yellow shorts, green and white sneakers with tan socks.

I smiled and patted his head. I began to walk away until something stopped me.

"W-Wait," said the little boy as he grabbed my scarf. I turned to face the boy. "C-Can you come with me on this train? I-I don't want to be alone."

I smiled warmly but a hint of sadness. I shook my head 'no'.

"I wish I could but I have to go solo for now." as I replied. Then the boy had a sad look, as he dipped his head. I pat his head, making him look at me again as I smiled warmly at him. "But that doesn't mean that we won't see each other again. It's never goodbye but see you later."

Hearing that, the boy had a big smile on and nods his head.

"Your right, I'm sure that these Trains are going the same places," smiled the boy as he let's go of my scarf. "Oh, I'm Himi Tomoki, what about you?"

"It's nice to meet you, Tomoki. I'm Akiyama Hikaru. Well, I'll see you later, Tomoki. Be safe." as I replied softly.

"Yeah," cheered Tomoki as he waves his hand. "I'll see you later too, Hikaru."

I waved back and began walking into the train next to Tomoki's. I went inside and sat down, the train began to move.

I looked out the window and saw Google Head running for the train. Seeing that he made it, made me smirk with my arms crossed.

"This is going to be interesting." as I thought.

It was a peaceful train because there was nobody here, only me.

Then I heard my cell beeping, I took it out of my pocket and saw it glowing.

It changed into this weird looking device. It was mainly white with a black grip and gray buttons.

"W-What is this," as I was puzzled on what was going on. "What's going on?"

" _This is your Digivice. Welcome back to the Digital World, Akiyama Hikaru!_ " said the voice from the device.

My eyes widened at what it said.

I was back… I was really back to the Digital World but why and why now? That voice… Where have I heard it before, I know it but from where?

Then the train was out of the tunnel, I looked out the window and to my surprise. I really was back… Back to the Digital World, all I could do was smile at that.

Then I realized that it looked different and was falling into pieces.

"What's going on?" as I was puzzled as to why it looked like this. "What happened here while I was gone?"

As soon as the train pulled into a Station, I got off as soon as I can to look around. I looked back the train and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for the ride," as I said while walking away. "…Trailmon."

"No problem, kid." replied Trailmon as he grinned. "Welcome to the Flame Terminal… And it's good to have you back… Hikaru…"

I just smirked at what he said and began looking around but I didn't get far. As soon as I was out of the Station, I was tackled down to the ground by something yellow and fluffy.

"Hikaru, I missed you so much!"

Looking at what was on me and saw that it was a little Yellow Fox with icy blue eyes. As soon as I saw her, my smiled grew and I pulled the Fox into a hug.

"I missed you too," as I whispered as tears fell from my eyes while holding the little Vixen. "…Viximon."

"Don't cry, Hikaru." replied Viximon with a smile. "You look better with a smile. So smile for me, please."

I just laughed at how she was only one to lift my spirit so quickly. I kissed her on her forehead and smiled.

"Sorry about that, Viximon… And thanks." as I said while got up with her in my arms. "So what happen here while I was gone?"

"After you left, it was horrible." replied Viximon as she shed tears from her beautiful blue eyes. "Cherubimon is collecting DigiCodes and using some of the Legendary Warriors for evil."

Hearing that name… After all this time, made me grab my scarf and gripped it with fear. Hearing it again made me remember the past.

"…Hikaru… Hikaru… Hikaru…!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked down. Viximon was shedding more tears and had a scared look on her face.

"S-Sorry about that, Viximon." as I shuddered still shocked about that name. "I-I was thinking… about the past."

"Don't be scared, Hikaru." stated Viximon as she snuggled closer to me. "I won't let anything happen to you, like in the past…. I'll protect you no matter what and that's a promise."

I smiled warmly at the little Vixen and shed more tears.

"Thank you, Viximon," as I whispered while holding here. "… Thank you for being my friend."

We started walking again but then I yelling and it sounded familiar.

"Hey, wait! Tomoki, stop!"

Hearing Tomoki, I felt my heart getting heavy and thinking that he was hurt or worst.

"Come on, Viximon!" as I began running to the direction where the yell came from.

"Right with you!" replied Viximon as she held on to my head as I ran.

When we got there, I saw Tomoki walking on the track that leads to nothing but darkness underneath. Seeing him like this was starting to scare me.

"Go away!" shouted Tomoki as he continued walking.

"This isn't helping," shouted Goggle Head "You're goanna fall!"

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy called back.

"I'll take you home," replied Goggle Head making Tomoki stop. "Trailmon said it himself! If we find those Spirits, we can go back!"

Spirits… What did he mean by Spirits?

"Viximon, what does he mean by Spirits?" as I asked but never taking my eyes off them.

"Their probably talking about the other Legendary Warriors." answered Viximon.

"Really?" asked Tomoki as he turned to face Google Head.

But as soon as he did that, Tomoki slipped and began falling.

"Tomoki!" yelled Goggle Head and I.

"I-I'm okay." replied Tomoki as he wrapped his arms and legs around the track.

Seeing that, I let a breath out to calm down.

"Wait there, don't move!" stated Goggle head as he was about to get him.

But then there was this big explosion of Green, I looked to my right and saw green fire and it was destroying the village.

"W-What's going on?!" as I was shocked on what I was seeing.

"H-Help us, help us!" cried a White Digimon.

As the two Digimon ran to Goggle Head and crashing into the ground.

"Look, a human." stated the White Digimon as he saw Goggle Head.

"Human?" asked the Yellow Digimon.

"See, a human child." stated the White Digimon as he looked into his magnifying glass.

"U-um… Save you from what?" asked Goggle Head as he was confused as to what was going on.

That was a good question, what were they running from and what caused this fire?

"Oh yeah, I forgot." replied the White Digimon.

"I forgot." stated the Yellow Digimon.

"Viximon, who are those two Digimon down there?" as I asked the little Vixen, who was on my head still.

"Oh, the White one is called Bokomon and the Yellow one is called Neamon." answered Viximon.

Then we all turned towards the fire and saw a figure appear in the fire.

"It's Cerberumon!" cried Bokomon.

Hearing that name, Viximon jumped beside me and got into fighting stance.

"Cerberumon?" asked Goggle Head.

"Who is that, Viximon?" as I was got nerves about this Digimon.

"He's a Demon Beast Digimon, Cerberumon." stated Viximon as she narrows her eyes. "The Watchdog from Hell who guards the Dark Area. His special attack is Hell Fire."

Hearing that, I began worrying about the others.

"Where is the Spirit?" asked Cerberumon as he faced Goggle Head and the two Digimon.

"He's also looking for the Legendary Spirits?" as I stated in my mind.

"W-We told you we didn't know!" stated Bokomon as he hid behind Goggle Head.

"We told you…" stated Neamon as he also hid behind Goggle Head.

"Liars!" stated Cerberumon "This Town reeks of one of the Legendary Spirits!"

"Legendary Spirits?" asked Goggle Head.

"You idiot, now he thinks you know where it is!" as I yelled in my mind.

As Bokomon and Neamon looked nervous and laughed nervously as well at Cerberumon.

"So you _do_ know…" growled Cerberumon as Green Fire formed his mouth.

"Idiot, don't just stand there run!" as I cried out.

"Hell Fire!" called Cerberumon as he breathed out his attack towards them.

"Hurry up and run, you idiot!" yelled Bokomon as he hit Goggle Head on his head.

"Wh-What do you mean 'You idiot'?" asked Goggle Head as he got up with the tow Digimon hang on him.

Then the fire was coming started for them, Goggle Head jumped out of the way and onto the tracks that Tomoki was on.

"Tomoki!" yelled Goggle Head as he wrapped Tomoki in his arms.

"Takuya-oniichan!" cried Tomoki as he held on to Goggle, I mean Takuya tightly.

"That Cerberumon… Is he trying to eat up this Town's DigiCode?" growled Viximon.

Then seeing a stream of data disappear, I saw the Takuya and the gang was sliding down the track.

"Tomoki!" as I cried out.

Then they landed on the lower part of the Town, I let of a breath of relief but it wasn't over yet. Cerberumon was still after them.

"I have to do something but what?" as I question in my mind as I tightened my fist.

Then Takuya's Digivice began glowing, it shot a beam of light to a Giant Fire.

Then it began glowing and turned into a pillar of Blue Fire.

"Wh-What's that?" as I was shocked on what happened.

"Oh… That's…" stated Bokomon. Then something appeared in the Fire. "This is… A Legendary Spirit!"

"Legendary Spirit…" stated Takuya and I.

"So with this… I can take Tomoki home!" said Takuya with determination, as he got up.

But for me, seeing that Spirit. I felt like I knew who it was and my heart started beating faster after seeing it.

"Why… Why am I feeling like this?" as I asked softly.

"Found it." said Cerberumon as he landed right behind them and making them turn around. "At last the Legendary Spirit."

Then he charged towards them with great speed. I felt my heart drop.

Here I was again… helpless and weak, not able to protect anyone.

"I don't want to be helpless and weak anymore," as I stated with determination while holding my Digivice close to my chest. "I want to protect them, just like Yuuto protected me. Please… Please give me that strength to protect the weak."

Then a light fell from the sky and floated in front of me. It was covered in light but I could tell what it looked like.

It was a figure with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them with her head resting on her knees. She had white hair with ear on her head and a tail. She was dressed in white and black.

As soon as I saw this, it felt so familiar to me but where?

"Hikaru, it's your Spirit… Go ahead and use it, to protect the weak and the innocents." smiled Viximon.

I smiled at Viximon and pointed my Digivice towards the totem.

"SPIRIT!"

As the totem began being absorded into the device.

Then a strip of data appeared on my left hand, I brought both my hands over my head and collided the data with my Digivice.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Then I was surrounded by data, once I was uncovered. I looked different.

My hair was now long and white that reached to the middle of my back, tied in a braid and my eyes were icy blue like Viximon's.

I was wearing a white haori with some black, black shorts with white lining on the side that reach to my knees and a navy blue boots that were open on the toes.

Also a gold mask that covered the upper part of my face, red arm guards over black finger-less gloves and a black and white scarf wrapped around my neck that reached to my ankles.

I had two purple marks on my checks, fox ears on the top of my head and a tail.

I flipped in the air, landed on the ground and crossed my arms.

"Kyustimon!"

I stood beside the amazed Viximon, this appearance felt so familiar like it was me and everything.

I looked down to Viximon.

"Stay here, I'll be back." as I jumped down to where Takuya and the others were.

"Be careful, Hikaru!" called Viximon.

Before Cerberumon could attack them, I landed in front of them and placed both my hands in front.

"Reflect!" as I cried out then a force field appeared and sent Cerberumon back.

I looked behind me, to see if they're alright.

"Are you guys alright?" as I asked.

"W-Who are you?" asked Takuya with an amazed look on his face along with Tomoki.

I giggled a bit which sounded like bells, which caused Takuya to blush.

"Do not fear, young ones." as I smiled warmly. "I am not your enemy but a friend."

I turned towards Cerberumon and narrowed my eyes.

"Just who do you think you are to butt in my way?" demanded Cerberumon.

"I am their Protector, I am a Knight, a Warrior," as I stated "I am Kyustimon."

"So you're a Warrior, ha," smirked Cerberumon "This is getting more and more exciting."

I got into stance and charged at Cerberumon before he could, he tried to attack me but I was able to dodge all of his attack and was able to hit him with every one of my attacks.

"Tch, this is useless. I think I'll go get that Spirit first before dealing with you." stated Cerberumon as he jumped over and towards Takuya and the others.

"Oh no!" as I ran towards them as fast as I could.

"Stay back!" called Takuya as he pushed Tomoki back.

Then he grabbed a metal pole and held it up, facing Cerberumon.

"No, you idiot!?" as I cried in my mind, as I pushed forward to get to them.

"I won't let you have the Spirit!" stated Takuya.

"Move!" growled Cerberumon as he bit down on the metal pole that Takuya was holding.

Cerberumon was able to remove the pole from Takuya and jump over him but Takuya grabbed his tail and got dragged along into the Fire.

"NO!" as I cried out.

"So this is one of the Eleven Legendary Warrior Spirits…" stated Cerberumon as he was about to take, he burst into flames and cried in pain. "Why!? Not even the Flames of Hell affect me!"

Then he jumped out to put of the Flames.

"Damn it…" cursed Cerberumon.

"Where's Takuya-oniichan?" asked Tomoki.

I fell to my knees… I could believe this happened again. I couldn't protect them… I was helpless and weak again. I felt tears falling down from my eyes.

"If I can't have them, I'll take down this Warrior before another appears." stated Cerberumon as he charged at me.

"Kyustimon!" called Tomoki but I didn't hear him.

I was into much of a shock to realize… Then I heard a voice.

"… _Don't cry… Don't cry, Kyustimon…_ "

"Who?" as I asked.

Then I saw an image, I was standing in a field. It was so beautiful and peaceful, I looked behind me and saw a Digimon. He was red and black, he had long wild blond hair and he was a head taller than me.

He smiled warmly at me and extended his hand towards me.

" _Call my name, whenever you're down or scared,_ " smiled the Digimon " _I'll always be there for you._ "

That's when more tears began to fall down.

"A… Agu…AGUNIMON!" as I cried out the name in my head for comfort while my hands holding my head.

"SPIRIT!"

Then Takuya's Digivice started floating towards the Flames.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

As Takuya was surrounded by data and as soon as he was uncovered, he changed as well.

"Agunimon!"

Then a figure burst from the Flames and knocked Cerberumon away from me.

I looked and saw that it was the same person from the image. My heart started racing and beating loudly at the sight of him.

"What? A human evolved into a Digimon?" stated Cerberumon as he was shocked.

"C-Cool…" awed Tomoki as he was Agunimon.

"Could this be…" muttered Bokomon as he took out a blue book and began looking through it.

"T-Takuya turned…" shuttered a boy in shock.

"Into a Digimon." finished the girl.

"Th-this is one of the Eleven Legendary Warriors… Agunimon of the Fire." stated Bokomon.

"Agunimon of Fire!?" yelled Cerberumon as he was shocked on what he heard.

"Y-You're alright…" as I said with relief while shedding more tears but of joy.

Then Cerberumon charged at Agunimon and me, he attacked with green flames but we were able to dodge it and Agunimon landed in front of Tomoki and the two Digimon.

"Agunimon!" said Tomoki.

Then Agunimon picked them up, dodged the attack from Cerberumon and was heading towards the other two kids on the upper part of the Town.

When Cerberumon was about to attack them, I charged at Cerberumon with my attack.

"Hell's Claws!" as I cried out as my claws glowed black and slashed at Cerberumon.

"You'll pay for that," growled Cerberumon as he faced me. "Hell Fire!"

"AHHHH!" as I cried out as I was sent back by the attack.

"Kyustimon!" cried out Tomoki.

I fell to the ground from the damage of that attack, I saw Cerberumon coming towards me. I tried to get up but couldn't.

"There's nowhere to go now, say your last prayers." smirked Cerberumon as he was about to attack. "Hell Fire!"

"Looks like this is the end for me," as I thought as I smiled and closing my eyes. "Goodbye, everyone and thanks for everything."

I waited for the pain but it never came, all I felt was a warm embrace and being lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes and felt them widened at what I saw.

It was Agunimon.

Seeing him this close made my heart soar, I could feel my blood rush to my face. I tried to move but he held on to me tightly like he was afraid of losing me, but why? We just met and stuff, so why do I feel so comfortable in his arms and so familiar?

He landed where the others were and placed me gently on the ground, being mindful of my injuries.

"Are you alright, Kyustimon?" asked Agunimon with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Agunimon…" as I smiled warmly to him. "Thank you for saving me."

Agunimon smiles and his worries were washed away.

"Take care of them." said Agunimon as he turns back towards Cerberumon, he was about to go back down.

"Agunimon… Be careful." as I called out to him, making him stop and face me.

He nods his head and jumps down. I tried to get up again but couldn't, that attack caused heavy damage on me.

"Kyustimon," called Tomoki as I turned towards him, I saw him sitting next to me. "Are you ok?"

I smiled warmly at him and pat his head with my claws.

"Yes, little one, I am fine." as I stated "Just a little hurt that's all but overall, I am fine."

"That's great!" smiled Tomoki.

I giggled a bit and turned towards Agunimon and Cerberumon battle. As soon as Agunimon was about to land, Cerberumon called out an attack.

"Inferno Gate!" called Cerberumon as he shoulders glowed purple.

Then portals to the darkness appeared, Agunimon tried to dodge them but fell into one of them.

"No one has ever left this Dark Area alive!" stated Cerberumon as he jumped in after Agunimon.

"AGUNIMON!" as I cried out, I tried to get up but was held back by Tomoki and the others.

"You can't go, Kyustimon!" cried Tomoki as he held me around my waist. "You're still injured, if you go back down there, you'll get hurt even more!"

"B-But… I can't just sit here and watch. I have to go help him." as I stated.

"You can't go down there when the gates to the Dark Area are closed." stated Bokomon as held on to my tail.

Hearing that, the world came crashing. I stopped trying to get out and fell to my knees. I felt something take over my body as I cried.

" _ **It can't be… It just can't be,**_ " as I cried in my hands. " _ **I finally found him and now I lost him again.**_ "

"What do you mean by found him and losing him again?" asked Bokomon.

Then I felt something in my chest, this feeling making… Begging me to call Agunimon… To call his name out loud.

" _ **Agunimon, can you hear me? Please… Please come back,**_ " as I begged with tears, I realized at this wasn't me but who was it and why were they using my body to talk like this. " _ **Please… AGUNIMON!**_ "

Then a Tornado of Fire appeared from the ground, seeing that made my body swell with hope.

"There's fire coming from the Dark Area!" stated Bokomon.

Then from the Fire appeared Agunimon and Cerberumon. I felt a smile form at the sight of Agunimon, seeing him alright and alive.

"Salamander Break!" cried Agumimon as he kicked Cerberumon.

Then there was an explosion, making it known that Cerberumon was defeated.

"Cool!" awed Tomoki.

"Commozione!" cheered the girl.

Then the DigiCode appeared around Cerberumon.

"Corrupted, evil soul… This Digivice will purity you!"" stated Agunimon as he held his Digivice and scanned the DigiCode with his Digivice. "DigiCode… Scan!"

As the data was being absord, in place where Cerberumon was there was now a DigiEgg. It flew away and Agunimon slowly fell to the ground.

"What will happen to that egg?" asked Neamon.

"You're so uncultured… Cerberumon will awaken in a different time, in a different place." stated Bokomon as he looked in his book, as Neamon looked over his shoulder to see and closed his book from his sight. "Don't look!"

Then we all saw Takuya turn back to a Human, I could tell that he was exhausted from what happen. I jumped down and landed softly. I whined a bit but walked up to him.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Takuya as he was out of breath. Then he looked at his Digivice. "I became a Digimon…"

"You are a Chosen Child." stated the voice coming from his Digivice.

"Chosen?" asked Takuya as he was stunned.

"But please do not forget." replied the Voice. "The choice to come here was yours alone."

"Mine alone…" whispered Takuya.


End file.
